Miradas
by Addanight
Summary: El amor no surge cuando dos extraños se ven, sino cuando sus almas se miran. [Shounen Ai] Ed X Roy.


¡Hola! Desde hace algún tiempo estoy trabajando en un EdRoy, pero como me siento muy inexperta en esta sección decidí hacer primero este pequeño experimento a ver que tal me va. Por favor déjenme sus comentarios. Muchas gracias.

**Summary:** El amor no surge cuando dos extraños se ven, sino cuando sus almas se miran. Shounen Ai. Ed X Roy.

**Advertencia: **Tenemos Shounen Ai, que no pasará a lemmon. Y les aviso que esto es un AU, así que no seguiremos la trama de FMA.

**Disclamer:** FMA ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, ya que de lo contrario, la serie hubiese tenido otro final. Yo sólo los uso con el afán de entretenerme y divertirlos.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Miradas

Por Addanight

Hay quienes dicen que no hay nada peor que una vida monótona. Que el repetir las mismas acciones una y otra vez no es sólo aburrido, sino desquiciante. Pero en este mundo tan cambiante, en el que la vida simplemente corre sin pedir permiso, aún hay quienes disfrutan de la tranquilidad que les da el saber que hay alguna constante en su vida.

¿Hacía cuanto que aquello había comenzando? La verdad no tenía idea. Y hasta cierto punto no le importaba. Lo único que le interesaba era asegurarse de que siguiera pasando. Y aunque no tenía una clara noción del tiempo que llevaba aconteciendo, las circunstancias en que dichos sucesos habían comenzado estaban siempre presentes en su mente.

Había sido una noche terrible. Sus padres habían llegado a aquel hogar tan sólo para gritar hasta que sus gargantas no pudieran más. Él, siendo el mayor, tenía la obligación de asegurarse de que su hermano Al estuviera bien. De que aquella negativa energía no se acercara jamás a él. Edward Elric era apenas un adolescente de trece años, pero no cabía la menor duda que no había hermano más devoto que él.

Así que resistiendo las ganas de gritar y destrozar su casa, él tan sólo se encargaba de llevarse a su hermano al rincón más lejano de su hogar. Ideando bromas estúpidas que distrajeran a Alphonse. Sonriéndole como si nada estuviera sucediendo, como en una promesa de que todo estaría bien. Cubriendo con risas fingidas, los terribles sonidos que de la pelea de sus progenitores se derivaban.

Para la media noche ya todo había sido paz y calma. Su hermano menor yacía dormido tranquilamente en su cama. Y sus padres parecían haberse cansado de pelear. A su escasa edad sentía que el mundo descansaba sobre sus hombros. Al era tan sólo un año menor, y sin embargo le profesaba una admiración que era simplemente increíble. Él era su héroe y cómo todo héroe no podía quebrarse.

Pero no sólo frente a su hermano debía verse fuerte, sino también frente a su madre. Porque cuando su padre rompía el corazón de su progenitora con toda la desfachatez del mundo, él era el que secaba sus lágrimas y le aseguraba que aquel bastardo no valía nada. Edward era su soporte y él lo tenía muy claro. No es que se quejase. Al y su madre eran lo único en su vida que valía la pena, así que no le importaba cargar con aquel peso; con esa responsabilidad que implicaba el mantener la salud física y emocional de sus seres queridos, muchas veces a costa de la suya. Y aunque el joven tratara de aparentar ser inquebrantable, a veces la tensión era demasiada para él. Esta era una de esas ocasiones.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, comenzó a recorrer la habitación tratando de que sus doradas orbes captaran la mayor cantidad de luz posible. Sin mayores problemas consiguió alcanzar sus oscuras ropas y al final se colocó un rojo y largo saco encima. Con más dedicación de la necesaria sus manos trenzaron con destreza sus rubios cabellos. Fue así que ya con su arreglo finalizado, el chico salió de su casa.

Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada y estaba conciente de que no era nada sensato andar sólo por las calles, pero no podía evitarlo. Necesitaba salir de aquel infierno. Debía escapar, al menos unos minutos, de aquella triste atmósfera que en su hogar siempre se respiraba. Un pequeño parque llamó su atención y se dirigió a él lo más rápido que pudo. Después de todo, seguía siendo un menor de edad y no podía darse el lujo de que alguien lo encontrara. Seguro que podría perderse entre los árboles con facilidad.

Cuando estuvo seguro que nadie le había visto, el rubio suspiró y se dejó caer sobre el tronco de un árbol, usándolo de respaldo. Segundos después, el olor a tabaco inundó sus sentidos. Fue hasta ese momento, que notó que alguien estaba del otro lado del árbol. Pero poco o nada le importó este hecho. El extraño parecía no haber notado la presencia del otro, al menos no hasta que extendió un cigarro hacia él.

No podía ver bien a aquel hombre, puesto que no había volteado en ningún momento, pero la idea de fumar no parecía desagradable. Quizá así se olvidaría de lo terriblemente complicadas que eran las cosas en su casa. No porque verdaderamente fueran tan malas, sino porque sabía que jamás cambiarían. Que no había forma alguna de que lo hicieron.

Edward tomó el cigarro de manos del extraño, junto el encendedor que este le ofreció. Por varios segundos, tan sólo se hicieron compañía, sin comentarios ni nada, tan sólo compartiendo la melancólica atmósfera que se respiraba. Ed no podía negar que tenía curiosidad de mirar a aquel hombre, pero no lo haría. Temía terminar con aquella aparente calma que había entre ellos.

"¿Mal día?" Cuestionó una firme y varonil voz.

"Como cada día" Contestó Edward llevándose el cigarro a los labios y aspirando lentamente.

"¿Juegas cartas?" Preguntó el rubio causando que el otro presente riera levemente.

"¿Bromeas? Soy el mejor." Afirmó aquella profunda voz.

"Tú humildad me deslumbra" Le dijo el menor de los Elric. Al tiempo que empezaba a repartir las cartas. La madrugada se les fue jugando y sin embargo, ninguno fue capaz de mirar al otro. Sin decir, nada más, ambos se retiraron a su hogar. Cada uno sintiendo que, de algún modo, las cosas ya no parecían tan terribles como horas antes.

Esa había sido la primera, la primera de muchas otras noches que aquellos dos extraños habían tenido el placer de compartir. De eso hacía ya varios años. Y a pesar de ello, aún no eran capaces de mirarse a la cara. Por ello siempre se daban la espalda. Quizá temían. Tenían miedo de que el contacto visual fuese a terminar con la magia de lo que ellos poseían. Porque lo que había comenzado con juegos de cartas y cómodos silencios. Había mutado en algún punto en conversaciones tranquilas y bien pensadas. Roy Mustang era el nombre de aquel con quien tantas noches había convivido Ed. Roy, al rubio le agradaba el nombre. Y el apellido era sin duda mucho mejor, al menos en la opinión del chico, que el Elric que él debía compartir con ese sujeto a quien su madre le había hecho llamar padre.

Habían conversado de tantas cosas: de sus sueños, sus gustos, sus aficiones, etc. Todo lo que les pasara por la cabeza era un buen tema de plática. Podrían pensar que Ed era el más sorprendido de los dos por aquella inusual conexión, pero se equivocan. Roy era un hombre solitario, un sujeto al que la vida había tratado mal simplemente porque así lo había deseado. Había tenido a tantas mujeres en la cama que ya no podía recordar el nombre ni de la mitad de ellas. A pesar de ello, ninguna de aquellas damas había sido capaz de darle lo que ese desconocido le ofrecía cada tercer noche.

Jamás había encontrado persona más brillante que aquel que cada noche le visitaba. Es por ello que ya no podía soportarlo. Todo era tan maravillosamente bello que Mustang no podía sino rendirse a la tentación de tratar de obtener algo más, quizá al precio de perder lo que ahora poseía. El hombre de negros cabellos pasó su mano nerviosamente por ellos, al tiempo que se detenía a pensar un poco. Era una locura. Era insano lo que en este momento pasaba por su cabeza. Pero ¿Qué importaba que jamás le hubiese mirado a la cara? Si sabía que aquel ser le conocía como nadie jamás le había conocido. Si habían convivido tanto tiempo.

Después de todo. ¿Qué es un rostro? No es más que una máscara que nos impide ver el alma. Muchas personas sufrían por este hecho. Porque al mirar rostros, se olvidaban de observar el interior, lo que realmente era la persona y terminaban siendo desgraciados. Pero él había tenido una divina ventaja en este asunto. A él se le había dado el privilegio de conocer el alma. Ahora tan sólo restaba ver el disfraz que ocultaba esa luminosa personalidad que le había ayudado a mantener la cordura.

Con todo decidido, el pelinegro tomó una chaqueta y se encaminó al punto de encuentro. Ya no había marcha atrás. Esta vez, no se iría hasta que Edward Elric y él se vieran a los ojos por primera vez. No iba a negar que estaba nervioso. Roy, no podía sino sentirse estúpido ante este hecho. Después de todo, era un hombre maduro entrando a sus cuarenta años. Sin embargo, esta era la primera vez que sentía que tenía toda una vida por delante.

Era un poco temprano para cuando Roy se recargó en su usual árbol en espera de que su compañero hiciera su aparición. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sigilosos pasos se dejaran escuchar. Una sonrisa se posó en los labios del pelinegro. Aquel sonido era música para sus oídos, la anunciación de que su ángel caído, había descendido una vez más del cielo para visitarle.

Edward Elric había crecido mucho en aquellos años, claro que no es como si Roy fuera capaz de notarlo. Sus rubios cabellos se encontraban recogidos, pero no trenzados como años antes solía usarlos. Una sonrisa se hizo presente también en los labios del chico al ver la conocida figura sobresalir del tronco de su árbol.

"Hola inútil. Veo que llegaste temprano" Mencionó el menor tomando asiento en su sitio usual. Sin embargo, no obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba.

"¿Roy?" Cuestionó sintiendo la necesidad de voltear, pero resistiéndose a hacerlo.

"Lo siento. Estoy un poco distraído." Agregó el hombre de oscuras orbes.

"Eso veo." Comentó Ed.

"Es curioso que uses el verbo ver. ¿Sabes?" Respondió Roy.

"Idiota. Pero dime, ¿te preocupa algo?" Preguntó la voz del joven Elric dejando ver su preocupación.

"A decir verdad sí." Se sinceró el mayor de los presentes.

"Pues habla. Ya sabes que para eso estoy." Afirmó el rubio.

"Tengo un problema. Me temo que debo tomar una decisión importante, pero quería una segunda opinión antes." Explicó Roy pensando en que aún era tiempo de arrepentirse. Pero sabía que no lo haría.

"Claro. Seguro que puedo darte una posibilidad mucho más sensata que cualquiera de las que tengas en mente." Aseguró Edward esperando una respuesta por parte de otro.

"Mira esto." Le dijo el pelinegro pasándole una bolsa. El chico rubio la tomó en sus manos y empezó a buscar en su interior, extrayendo de ella una caja como de 30 centímetros de largo y 15 de ancho. El muchacho rebuscó en su interior pero no pareció encontrar nada más que restos de papeles partidos en trozos.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso necesitas que te ayude a ocultar el papeleo que no hiciste para que la tal Hawkeye, de la que tanto hablas, no te dispare?" Mencionó divertido el chico de doradas orbes al pensar en las hilarantes anécdotas de su amigo con la joven rubia.

"No seas tan desesperado y mira con cuidado." Pidió el ojiazul tratando de mantenerse tranquilo.

"Como digas." Mencionó el menor. Y así lo hizo. Minutos después, Edward tomó en sus manos una sortija de plata. No podía apreciarla bien debido a que no había mucha luz. Pero suponía que algo tenía que ver el objeto con lo que Mustang necesitaba preguntarle.

"Muy bien, ya lo tengo. ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el problema?" Cuestionó el ojidorado mirando atentamente la sortija.

"Pues verás, quería saber si ese era el anillo adecuado para pedirte matrimonio." Afirmó el hombre de negros cabellos, esperando ansioso la respuesta del otro.

"Ya veo, pues mira la verdad parece ser bonito, aunque con la falta de luz no sabría decirte, pero seguro que…" Cesó de hablar el joven Elric al tiempo que aquellas palabras tomaron sentido.

"¡Idiota! ¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo? No te puedes casar con alguien que no conoces." Le gritó Edward.

"¿Eso es un sí?" Preguntó esperanzado el Coronel.

"¿Quieres tomarte esto en serio?" Exclamó exasperado nuestro rubio favorito.

"Lo tomo en serio." Aclaró Mustang.

"¿Entonces como puedes estarme pidiendo esto? La gente no le pide matrimonio a desconocidos." Dijo Ed. A pesar de todo lo que estaba aconteciendo, ambos seguían sin mirarse. Ya estaban acostumbrados a gritarse de ese modo. Sin ninguna especie de contacto visual.

"Tú no eres un desconocido." Señaló Roy.

"Roy, jamás me has visto…" Le recordó el otro.

"Tú lo has dicho, jamás te he visto. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que te conozco y tú me conoces." Explicó el pelinegro.

"Es una locura…" Murmuró el ojidorado.

"¿Eso es un sí?" Cuestionó de nuevo el mayor.

"Es una total estupidez." Susurró el rubio más para sí mismo que para el otro.

"¿Cometerás esta estupidez conmigo?" Preguntó su acompañante.

"Mi hermano te matará." Declaró el joven Elric al pensar en su sobreprotector hermano menor.

"¿O sea que aceptas?" Preguntó de nuevo el ojiazul tratando de sacarle una respuesta al pequeño.

"¿Qué no te importa nada de lo que te he dicho?" Gritó exasperado Ed.

"No. Edward, jamás había conocido a una persona como tú. Eres único, inteligente y divertido. Te aseguro que no hay nada que puedas decir para hacerme cambiar de opinión." Afirmó el Coronel.

"No empieces con cursilerías Roy. No tengo la menor duda de que no soy la persona que has buscado toda tu vida." Declaró el mayor de los Elric.

"Y no te equivocas. No eres la persona que he buscado toda mi vida. Pero hasta ahora me doy cuenta que eres lo que en realidad siempre necesité." Argumentó el hombre de cabello negro.

"Eres un estúpido. Esto es insano. Está mal. Debe ser una señal del Apocalipsis. Pero qué más da. Acepto." Contestó por el último el chico. Una parte de su cabeza sabía que aquello era una locura, pero la otra no podía sino saltar de alegría. ¡Estaría con Roy!

"Perfecto. Entonces…¿crees que pueda ver a mi prometido?" Cuestionó ansioso el hombre de oscuras orbes. ¿Cómo sería? La curiosidad le estaba matando. Se moría de ganar por finalmente ponerle rostro a Edward Elric.

"¡No!" Negó el chico de largos cabellos, en tanto su mente empezaba a trabajar a gran velocidad. No quería. No podía. No dejaría que Roy le viera. Porque si lo hacía, entonces tendría que mostrarle que era un ser humano incompleto y que prácticamente la mitad de su cuerpo era artificial.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó preocupado Roy.

"Es que…" Trató de explicar el chico, pero simplemente no pudo.

"¿Edward?" Afirmó el otro tratando de animarlo a continuar.

"No, no es nada." Contestó Elric decidiendo que debía dejarse ver, y que pasara lo que tenía que pasar. Ya casi podía ver la expresión de terror y repulsión el rostro del otro. Bueno, en realidad no podía imaginarla, ya que jamás la había visto, pero eso no venía al caso.

"Entonces ¿a la cuenta de tres?" Cuestionó el oficial.

"Sí" Aceptó el otro.

"¡Tres!" Dijo de pronto el pelinegro.

"¿Qué? Eso es trampa." Gritó el rubio y su primera reacción fue girarse para reclamar. Pronto sus orbes se fijaron en los oscuros ojos que aquel hombre poseía.

"¡Por dios! Edward no sabía que…" Empezó a decir el chico de cabellos oscuros. Ed tan sólo bajó la cabeza. Ya se esperaba algo así.

"Mira Roy…" Trató de empezar a explicarse.

"…eras…" Continuó diciendo Mustang.

"…yo sé que debe ser raro ver algo así, pero los automails son…" Siguió explicando Elric hasta que las siguientes palabras le dejaron sin habla.

"…tan pequeño." Dijo por último Roy con una mueca de ternura.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Ed entre sorprendido, aliviado y ofendido.

"Tú sabes, que careces de altura, que eres diminuto, que tu cabeza está muy cerca del suelo…" Empezó a decir el pelinegro.

"¡Cállate! ¿A quién le estás llamando bicho tan pequeño que si quisieras aplastarlo con un dedo no ocuparías ni la milésima parte de él?" Cuestionó Edward.

"Sabes que no dije eso. Pero en serio dime. ¿Qué edad tienes?" Preguntó nuevamente aquel hombre. Hasta ahora, es que Ed se dignaba a mirarlo como era debido. No cabía duda, que aquel era un hombre sumamente atractivo. El ojo que quedaba a la vista parecía ser muy profundo y oscuro, al igual que su cabello, en tanto su piel era un poco más morena que la suya. Pero lo que sí llamaba la atención era aquel oscuro parche que se empeñaba en tapar uno de sus ojos. Sin embargo, el rubio no hizo pregunta alguna al respecto.

"18" Contestó el mayor de los Elric, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

"Menos mal, por un segundo creí que era un pervertidor de menores." Suspiró en un falso alivio el coronel.

"Lo eres anciano. Lo eres." Le aseguró nuestro pequeño rubio.

"No deberías hablarle así a tus mayores." Comentó el oficial.

"Pues si el respeto se gana con la edad, entonces yo debo tenerte muchísimo respeto." Agregó con un divertido tono sarcástico el más pequeño de los presentes.

"Eres demasiado lindo cosita." Declaró Mustang

"Ya basta con tanta cursilería que voy terminar diabético o algo así." Dijo Ed.

"No quisiera interrumpir tu bello discurso, pero debemos ir a casa. Es tarde." Mencionó el mayor.

"Muy bien. Entonces supongo que debemos despedirnos." Estableció el diminuto rubio.

"Claro que no. Yo voy contigo." Aclaró el oficial.

"¿Qué? No puedes invitarte a mi casa de ese modo." Reclamó de inmediato.

"¿Acaso no me quieres aquí mi vida?" Preguntó la triste voz de Roy Mustang.

"No es eso, pero Al…" Quiso contarle, pero simplemente no podía.

"Precisamente. Tenemos que hablar con él ¿no?" Comentó aquel hombre con toda la desfachatez del mundo.

"Sí, pero…¿ahora?" Preguntó con algo de duda el chico de chaqueta roja.

"No hay mejor tiempo que el ahora mi bello solecito." Dijo el mayor sonriendo ante el apodo.

"Mira Roy, fue divertido al principio pero más te vale que dejes los sobrenombres cursis ahora mismo si es que aprecias tu vida." Amenazó Elric.

"Como tú digas…Full Metal." Dijo Roy compartiendo con su prometido el nuevo apodo que se le había ocurrido.

"¿Full Metal?" Inquirió confundido el ojidorado.

"Ajá" Fue lo último que dijo el pelinegro.

"Supongo que es mejor que los otros, pero déjame decirte que…tienes un interesante sentido del humor." Afirmó Ed.

"Lo sé Ed. Lo sé." Dijio el otro en tanto lo abrazaba y ambos se dirigían a presentar a Roy ante Alphonse Elric. Nada importante sucedió en el camino a aquella conocida dirección para el rubio. Al menos nada fuera del hecho de que ambos hombres se miraban muy intensamente. Como si sus ojos quisieran devorarse. Definitivamente, nadie lograría que dejaran de contemplar al otro por un muy buen rato.

_FIN_

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Comentarios de la autora:

Pues ese es el final. Espero que hayan disfrutado de mi pequeño experimento. A mí me gustó mucho, pero ya me dirán ustedes. No olviden dejar su opinión.

Cuídense.

_Addanight_


End file.
